The Beanbean Kingdom
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: The Beanbean Kingdom. A major kingdom which shares its northeastern border with the Mushroom Kingdom. Ruled by Queen Bean with the assistance of her son, Prince Peasley, and her lady at court, Lady Lima. Not to mention that the exchange rate changes every day and is outrageous sometimes. Whatever you do here, don't forget where you've BEAN.
1. Beanboss

**The Beanbean Kingdom**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is coming up, and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga is now almost a decade old! Wow. All the Mario & Luigi RPG games have a shitload of characters that don't get enough attention. Let's fix that, shall we? We will start with this.

* * *

One fine day in the Beanbean Kingdom after all the damage caused by Bowser's Castle and Cackletta/Bowletta had been fixed, Prince Peasely appeared, walking up to Queen Bean, who was in her throne as usual.

"Mother, good news I presume?" Prince Peasely asked.

"Yes. The exchange rate between Mushroom Coins and Beanbean Coins is now 99,999,999,999,999:1!"

"That's pretty big." Prince Peasly commented. "Anyway, I have good news too. That small, green shadow thief has left our kingdom, and that small, smiling minion that worked for the evil Cackletta is no more."

Queen Bean sighed. "I knew about that awful person already, and don't get your sword in a knot. That thief can come back, if he ever does.

"You know, I don't even know why else I'm here." Prince Peasely commented, sighing as he did. "Things have been very boring since Mario and Luigi saved our kingdom."

Suddenly, a herd of Beanies came storming into the castle, knocking over the castle guards as the Beanies started making a mess of the place, much to the surprise of Prince Peasely, Queen Bean and Lady Lima.

"You call this boring!?" Queen Bean yelled. "Control these things at once, darn son of mine!"

Peasely sighed as he took out his sword, waving it around in such a way as to somehow round up all the Beanies as they all left the castle. "That's better." Peasely stated, shaking his finger at them so as to tease them. "But where did they come from, and why'd they all come in here like that?"

Meanwhile, somewhere outside Beanbean Castle Town, a brand new boss named Beanboss, who was a large Beanie wearing a crown, snickered evilly to himself. "I'm tired of us Beanies being pushed around! What are we to you, people of the Beanbean Kingdom? Goombas? Bob-ombs? Zubbas? You wish!" he exclaimed. "We'll show you! I'll arrest anyone who so much as stomps on a Beanie, or is green with a hat and mustache!"


	2. Chucklehuck Woods

Chucklehuck Woods is a forest located southwest of Beanbean Castle, and is home to many strange creatures, such as the Winkles, Chuckleroot and of course Bubbles, a dancing Beanish who founded Chuckola Cola. Bubbles was telling soda jokes to a new fresh batch of Chuckola Reserve deep within the woods.

"What causes females to embarass themselves other than back gas? _Burp_ola Cola! What's the shiniest, most transparent cola there is? Shine _Sprite_! What will I do if someone tries to steal you? I'll _pop_ with vengeance!" Bubbles joked, talking to the Chuckola Reserve, dancing and spinning shortly afterward.

Suddenly, Birdo came by, feeling drunk as she let out loud burps every now and again. Bubbles swiftly reacted, positioning himself in front of his Chuckola Reserve.

"Stupid pink dino girl! You'll never get my Chuckola Reserve! Never!" Bubbles exclaimed, being more protective of his precious reserve.

Birdo burped loudly again, her large snout vibrating from the force of her burp. "I don't -BURP- want your stupid cola. I got lost, -URRRP- and thirsty, and I drank too much -URRRP- Chuckola Cola..." Birdo accidently burped louder and stronger in Bubbles' face, feeling sick as a ton of gas was building in her stomach, making its way up her throat.

"Jeez, if you're going to do that, do it away from here! I will not have you contaminating my precious reserve!"

Birdo waddled away, still burping loudly. "Fine...URRRRRRRRP."


	3. Joke's End

Joke's End was a cold mountain area located northeast of the Beanbean Kingdom. It was known as the graveyard for bad jokes, and it being cold and icy was based on the cold reaction that bad jokes get. Here lived no one except Jojora and her four identical looking friends Chucklissa, Oholina, Hoohoolia and Teeheena, who right now were all currently playing Go Fish with each other and Jojora.

"Do any of you have any Threes?" Jojora asked, her eyed glued to her cards and Chucklissa's face.

All four of Jojora's friends simply shook their heads in response. "Anyone got Sevens?" Chucklissa asked as the other three plus Jojora put their Sevens down. "Now, anyone got...Twos?"

Jojora fumingly slammed her last two cards down, which were both Twos. "That is SO uncool!" Jojora pouted as she floated out of the room, having run out of cards, not wanting to play anymore.

Jojora floated out to one of the outside stairways, looked out into the horizon. "Sometimes I wish I had someone else to play with. But no one except those stupid mustached men have ever come here, and boy, was that the worst tea party I ever had!"

Then, a Glurp popped up in front of Jojora. "I'll play with you!" it stated.

Jojora growled and slapped the Glurp off the flight of stairs, watching it fall to its death, even though it was unharmed when it landed because it was gelatinous.


	4. Gwahar Lagoon

The Hammerhead Bros, Starshade Bros, Cork, Cask, and the Border Bros. were lined up in their respective pairs at the two jellyfish sisters Gigi and Merri's relaxation center.

"All right, who's next?" Gigi asked, her hands on her humanly hips, standing next to Merri.

The Hammerhead Bros. Sledge and Mallet walked up. "One of your finest head massages please. **POW!** Then we will once again be _playin' with power!_" Sledge stated.

Mallet nodded in compliance. "Yeah. These hard heads of ours need a massage as good and hard as we hit stuff and make hammers!"

Gigi giggled, feeling charmed by the Hammerhead Bros.' upbeat attitude. "Ooh, right away, sirs!"

Sledge and Mallet each sat in the red and green (respective) seats as Gigi and Merri each started massaging their heads.

"We sure do get a lot of duos, don't we?" Merri mentioned. "What is this? Noah's Ark?" she joked.

"No! It should be Super Border Jump Galaxy!" The two Border Bros. blurted in unison as the other brother pairs eyed them oddly.

"In your _Dreams_!" Cork stated.

"Yeah. Be a _Team_!" Cask stated.

"We would love that!" the Starshade Bros. both declared in unison.

"Wow. Everyone here got at least one line." Gigi pointed out.

Merri nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. What a bunch of desperate men."


	5. Woohoo Hooniversity

Woohoo Hooniversity. A university located in the Beanbean Kingdom where the chemistry of laughter was researched. But tragedy fell over this university as it was once Cackletta's base of operations, and now it is now filled with monsters, including each of the three viruses, Fever, Chill and Weird.

"For the love of bean god, I have a burning desire to bring _fever_ to all!" exclaimed Fever, the red virus.

Chill, the blue virus slapped Fever silly. "You idiot! With that Italian doctor on the loose, our chances of infecting the world, or even this place, are chilled as is. We should just _chill_."

_"Weird."_ stated Weird, the yellow virus. "You two are total opposites. That's weird."

"You're weird!" Fever exclaimed.

Suddenly, Dr. Mario ran into the room, holding several multi-colored pills in his hands.

"It's that sickening doctor! Run!" Chill yelled.

"_Weird_. Very weird." Weird stated as the three of them ran for it.

"Oh no you don't-a!" Dr. Mario threw several multi-colored pills at the three viruses.

"That stupid doctor needs to _chill_!" stated Chill.

"He clearly has a _fever_ for getting rid of us!" Fever exclaimed.

Weird nodded. "_Weird_, isn't it?"

The three viruses continued running, much to their dismay as Dr. Mario kept throwing multi-colored pills at them.


	6. Hoohoo Village

It was yet another sunny, peaceful day in Hoohoo Village, a village located at the base of Hoohoo Mountain in the Beanbean Kingdom. The two Hammerhead Bros. Sledge and Mallet were trying to craft hammers as usual.

"It's useless. Another failed piece of craftsmanship." Sledge stated.

Mallet sighed. "Well what did you expect? Hoohoo Blocks are the only thing that can properly be made into hammers. And those require us to scale the mountain before us. And it's not like we get to work with those everyday.

Suddenly, Blablanadon came in, carrying a Hoohoo Block with his feet. "Yeah, I need you to blah blah blah, make me something and _blah blah blah..._"

Sledge rubbed his hard hammer head. "What the hammer? Why are you talking like that?"

"**POW!** We get to work with one of those Hoohoo Blocks today." Mallet mentioned.

"I don't have time, just get to it, and _blah blah blah..._" Blablanadon stated, being impatient and somehow not being able to talk incessantly.

"Fine. But how did you get this so easily?" Sledge asked.

Blablanadon sighed. "I just fly to the top of the mountain, and _blah blah blah..._"

"**POW!** He got you good on that one, bro!" Mallet exclaimed.

Sledge sighed. "Oh yeah? Well the author did a poor job at capturing Blablanadon's personality, and instead made one up for him based on his name. **POW!**"

Mallet simply shook his head as he and Sledge began hammering on the Hoohoo Block.


End file.
